


Rodney Reciprocates

by mckays_girl



Series: Hey Rodney [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Adult Content, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-12
Updated: 2006-05-12
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckays_girl/pseuds/mckays_girl
Summary: “My turn,” Rodney had whispered while dragging him towards the bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to unimatrix0of1 for the fast beta (even though he let my husband distract him with video games) and for bringing over fresh mozzarella and tomatoes. All mistakes are mine. Written for yarnaddict, krysalys and iloveatlantis because they asked nicely (and made me squee with their lovely compliments).

“My turn,” Rodney had whispered while dragging him towards the bed.

John lets himself be gently pushed onto the mattress. He feels his lover’s hand snake under his shirt, caressing a nipple. He gasps at the sensation and arches into the touch. “Rodney,” he moans, as the scientist’s rubs him though his BDUs with his free hand.

The sensations stop abruptly as Rodney fumbles with the button on his pants. John reaches down to assist, only to have his hands swatted away. After what seems like forever, his pants are open and being tugged down. He happily lifts his hips to oblige. John’s cock strains against the fabric of his boxer-briefs until they are also removed. He watches as Rodney leans in and slowly licks his cock from the base up.

“Oh my god, Rodney,” he whimpers.

He feels Rodney’s tongue swirl around the tip, followed by lips applying light suction, teasingly. Those lips slide lower, engulfing John in wet warmth. John cups his hands around the other man’s face, guiding him. He bucks up into Rodney’s mouth and hears a hum of delight. Encouraged, he starts to fuck his lover’s mouth, slowly at first, then gradually increasing the speed. John tries to make it last, but it’s too good. He thrusts up one final time before he comes, waves of pleasure surging through his body.

A shiver runs through him as he feels his softening cock slip from Rodney’s mouth. John sighs contentedly and pulls Rodney up to lie beside him. A head on his chest and an arm flung across his stomach are the last things he feels before falling into a blissful sleep.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at [http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=7089&textsize=0&chapter=2](http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=7385)  



End file.
